


Follow The Signs

by AnaFrost



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blue Eyes, CEO, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crying, Divorce, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Mush, Heart-to-Heart, Heartache, Heartbreak, Home, House Cleaning, Hurt/Comfort, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kindred Spirits, Living Together, Love at First Sight, OTP Feels, One True Pairing, Post The Break Up, Post-Break Up, Post-Divorce, Rags to Riches, Requited Love, Romance, Roommates, Sexual Tension, Shipping, Slice of Life, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaFrost/pseuds/AnaFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi's fruitless marriage to Mamoru ended with divorce. The once immaculate dream she had for her life shattered. She's left to pick herself up and to learn to love all over again. Soon she will come to realize happily ever after doesn't really go according to your plans. However, everything does happen for a reason! Trunks/Usagi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow The Signs

**AN: So this is a story that has been thought up about maybe 5 years ago, or longer. I really wanted to explore an adult modern sort of AU where Usagi is severed from Mamoru and has to find her own way, including finding a bit of herself too. After all, who has a Plan B for their happily ever after in case it fails?**

**Chapter 1: Breakeven**

She was a  _mess_.

A flushed, moist, weeping mess trying to not cry too loud in the stall of the women's restroom.

Never had she imagined her life taking such a turn. At the moment she was in a very fragile state of mind, very vulnerable. She needed to reach out to someone but at the same time felt so low that her mind talked her out of the idea. Of course, if her husband of nearly 5 years of marriage didn't want to be around her why would she make more of a bother of herself to her friends?

Usagi opened the door to the stall and stepped out once she was sure she was all alone and went up to the sink to wash her face. Looking at her reflection made her want to weep all over again. There she was at 24 years old. Jobless, childless, husbandless, and now soon to be homeless; she evaluated how red and puffy her blue eyes looked. Mascara had run down her cheeks from all the tears she had produced recently and the golden mane of hair she had was tussled a bit in her buns.

So not only had she made nothing of her life overall but now she could add 'sloppy in appearance' to her list of everything wrong with her.

Water was dabbed onto some paper towels and she began the cleanup. At this rate any bystander on the street will know she'd been crying her eyes out but at least now it would be a lot less noticeable without the telltale smears of makeup.

Finished with her wiping she took another look at herself, really taking it all in. This was her life right now, she just wasn't enough. She couldn't do anything right, and every single facet of her life was crumbling before her eyes. All she could do about it was cry.

Minutes after taking deep breaths, she steadied herself enough to leave the restroom and head towards the back door. The blonde pulled the hood of her coat over her head and decided on heading back to her pitiful sized apartment. Mamoru had leased it for her when she moved out. As a sign of good faith and some foolish hope of reconciling she opted to be the one to move out of their apartment. After all, it was closest to the hospital where he worked and he was on call, often.

His presence was needed in the emergency ward so much that they hardly got any time together. There were the small occasions she'd drop off his lunch, but he had then picked up the habit of no longer greeting her at the entrance. She was then limited to making small talk to the people in the waiting room before the secretary relayed his message telling her to go home and not wait on him. According to her he had 'another pile of paperwork that needs to be looked over' as was always the story. Then the miraculous moment would arrive of him finally returning home, only to nap. Most of the time, she would be asleep herself. God, just how long ago was it since they made love?

Holidays were a thing for them. He'd be invited to some good parties and they'd finally have time to socialize together. Coming home from one of them seemed to get them into the mood pretty well. Otherwise they were both so tired.

A blue-haired young woman bumped shoulders with her and she was instantly brought back to Earth. "Sorry, excuse me." The hooded blonde offered politely, bowing her head slightly.

"No problem, it was my bad." The girl responded before getting a good look at her face. "Hey, wait a second. Aren't you Tsukino-senpai?"

"That's me, yes." Usagi merely blinked as she was trying to piece together on where she had known this girl from. She had been so distraught she was coming up empty. "I'm sorry, you look familiar, but now I can't recall where we have met before." Logic would dictate she might have been an underclassman in middle or high school with the use of the word 'senpai'. However, she had been called senpai by colleagues who were younger than she was in her last two jobs.

"It's me Bura-chan from the Anime and Manga club!" The girl grinned back, pointing at her cheeks.

"Oh right! Bura-chan," the blonde's face lit up as her mind clicked upon hearing the name and club. "You made the winning strip about the grumpy dad with the funny hair. That was my favorite!" A genuine giggle escaped her lips for the first time that day.

"Yes, you do remember me." She bounced excitedly.

"Well you've grown to be so lovely I could barely recognize you aside from the hair." Usagi smiled. Last she saw her, Bura was a first year and tiny. She had skipped grades in advance due to her intellect and her body wasn't quite up to date as her peers. She was a third year when she met the kid. How time flies!

"Yeah, according to mom it's a gift and a curse." Bura posed glamorously and flipped her hair for effect, showing off how well she filled out. "Listen, I'm actually on my way to the Karaoke bar for a friend's birthday party, if you want to come with me we can catch up over a few drinks. My treat of course," she said excitedly.

Usagi considered turning down the offer politely but when she thought it over, she realized there was nothing left to do. What harm could a few drinks be?

Bura had not anticipated seeing the woman she had looked up to in high school begin to cry once happy hour rolled around. The heiress had resorted to renting out a VIP room where they could speak in private without any noise interference from the rest of the party.

"Here, brought you extra napkins." She handed them to Usagi with a sympathetic look. "I'm still in shock. You two have been together for so long. Now he up and kicks you out to divorce you right out of the blue? I'm so sorry," she breathed, lips curled to a frown. Her parents were still together and going strong. Yet she's seen her share of enough failed relationships from others to grasp what a delicate matter it is.

"Thank you, you've been so kind to me." The napkin was picked up to wipe away more tears and blow her nose. "I really needed someone to talk to."

"So, where are your other friends? I remember you were a part of this big group. Are they still around?" She took a seat next to her on the booth.

Usagi nodded. "Not as much as I'd want them to be. But that's only because they are busy doing wonderful things! Minako's filming a musical in New York, Makoto's competing on that international chef tournament in France, Ami is just opening her own practice and moved in with her boyfriend, and Rei is expecting to have her new baby any day now." The tears in her eyes welled up some more listening to herself, especially on that last part.

Rei actually managed to do something she wanted for herself for the last few years, start a family. Going into her marriage with Mamoru, Usagi was over the moon at the idea of having children. Over time it got complicated. He was always tired and overworked then he would tell her that they still weren't ready for it yet. Time passed and before Usagi could blink, she was an aunt and got word Rei had baby number 2 on the way. And there she was, with nothing. It hurt her deeply, wondering if Mamoru just didn't want a family after all. Or maybe he wanted one, just not with  _her_.

She had kept the girls in the dark over her divorce with Mamoru, putting on a brave face whenever they had called and keeping complaints to a minimum. It would crush her to have them put their lives on hold for the sake of her helplessness, especially when they worked so hard to get to where they are. Usagi didn't want them to risk any more of their happiness and success for her sake. And she did not want to add on to their stress either! Shit, Rei had told her all about her sleepless week with close calls and panic filled drives to the hospital over pains or some blood. Fortunately, she and the baby were safe but if Usagi were to drop the news about her home situation she was afraid that would be the catalyst for a health related disaster.

"Wow, another..? Goten sure can't keep it in his pants." Bura snorted.

"You know her husband?" The blonde blinked.

"Yeah, we go way back. I mostly just called him and my big brother Testicle Left and Testicle Right." The heiress snickered cheekily.

Usagi cracked a smile at that and held back a laugh. "Well, like I said, I don't want to intrude on them. Last thing they'd need is to take care of a jobless and soon to be homeless friend."

Bura looked at her with an expression as if the gears in her head whirred to fire up the mother of all master plans. "Say if you need a place to stay, I think I know just the thing."

"Bura, you've been so nice to me already. I don't know if I can inconvenience you too. You're probably still in school right?" Usagi frowned in concern. She didn't like the idea of her impeding on the younger one's studies.

"Grad school, I'm completing my Biomechanics major and a minor in Computer Engineering." The youngest child to the Briefs family corrected her.

"I forgot how crazy smart you are." Usagi squeaked.

"It runs in the family, at least on my mom's side." The blue-haired genius smirked, looking more like her father. "But no I wasn't going to suggest you room with me. I'm actually bunking in those tiny dorms until I graduate because I did something naughty involving one of my family's yachts." She saw the blonde's mouth open to ask and intercepted. "Long story short, it involved a lot of lawsuits."

Her cerulean eyes widened in shock before she merely nodded to accept that as a good enough answer. "So what did you have in mind?"

Bura grinned, looking much like the Cheshire cat and inched closer to her side. "Well, my big brother has been living by himself in the past six months and the place is usually so messy whenever I come to visit. Maybe you can stay in the guest room as a live in housekeeper until you can get back on your feet?"

Usagi bit the side of her lower lip in contemplation. "I don't know, Bura. I never met your brother before. It'll feel odd living with a man I barely know…" She blushed while absently running her hands through her pigtail. She had gotten out of a long-term relationship and the idea just felt so scandalous.

"Look, I know my big brother better than anyone. He's a perfect gentleman, and a bit of a loner. My family worries about him all cooped up in that huge penthouse without anyone looking after him. It'll be such a relief knowing someone I know is around him so he doesn't forget to eat or sleep while working on some new invention." The pleading set of baby blue eyes met cerulean in a long glance. "Please, every one of your needs will be met under his roof. All I want is the certainty that he'll be with a friend," she said and squeezed her shoulder.

A short sigh escaped the blonde's pink lips as she gave a shrug. "I don't know how I can refuse. I could always use another friend." She cracked a small smile. What the heck? It was a more than generous agreement. She'll no longer worry about being homeless. If he was Bura's older brother, then he couldn't be that bad either. Perhaps they'll hit it off just as well?

Usagi was unprepared for the girl to fling herself into her arms and embrace her tightly.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Bura exclaimed excitedly. Inwardly she smirked, 'Hook, line, and sinker…' Oh the gears in her brain were turning, forming a plot around this single opportunity and seizing it. This was all coming together nicely. 'Soon…'

"So what does your brother do?" Usagi finally asked, once she had finished gawking over how lovely the building was and they boarded the elevator with her luggage.

"You know the family business Capsule Corp? He's sitting in as CEO." Bura smiled as she tapped her feet on the floor while leaning against the wall.

"Wow," Usagi's eyes widened and her mouth opened in awe at the sound of that, forming the shape of a small o. Their family company was global, so for him to be CEO of such a thriving business was impressive to say the least.

"He works like five days a week give or take..?" Bura scrunched up her facial features to recall his office hours. "Then he spends his time in his workshop tinkering with his toys."

"That sounds interesting…" The long-haired woman offered, trying to be polite.

"I know it's totally boring." Bura flat out stated, making the other woman burst into laughter. "Lately, Trunks only attends parties for the company's sake. He isn't too fond of social gatherings, but he loves travelling. So he's good for few stories, lectures on cultures, and other stuff. Other than that he's a huge nerd, which sounds ironic considering our family."

The blonde nodded, already drawing a mental picture of what he could look like. From what the description told her, she imagined a gangly blue-haired version of Umino from her middle school. She tried not to giggle at the image. Then she inwardly cringed hoping he wasn't a creep or a pervert. God knows she could be the only attractive woman to spare him a second glance. Hell, she might be the first strange woman he's had in his home in ages.

The Briefs were quite a private family. The only prominent figures in promotional images were mostly Bulma or Dr. Brief, the founding father. Everyone else besides them was usually kept out of the spotlight. Usagi really had no idea what to expect when facing her new roommate. There were plenty of opportunities to meet him but the timing never seemed right. He wasn't around when Bura was in high school because he was supposedly studying abroad in America. Then during Goten's last minute wedding to Rei, he was snowed in for a couple of days on some mountain in Europe. Goten had cried over him not being able to fly out for the ceremony. She remembered how awkward that was, seeing Rei and Seiya do their best to console him as he sobbed like a child.

Goten was a great man. A sensitive man, but great nonetheless. Despite the circumstances of Rei's hurried union to him, she and the other girls agreed he was Rei's match. The goofball police officer treated her like a queen and made her laugh and enjoy herself. Seeing someone so cheerful and carefree like Goten so distraught over a friend's absence on the biggest day of his life was a sad sight. Whoever Trunks was, he was clearly someone very loved and admired.

'I hope I make a good impression,' she silently prayed and crossed her fingers.

"We're here." Bura smiled when the elevator stopped and buzzed. She pressed her hand against the panel that slid open and waited until it flashed green.

"Access granted," the computerized voice in the elevator responded. "Welcome back, Bura."

"Welcome to your new home," the trendy young billionaire gestured as they stepped off the elevator.

Usagi gaped. "This is all a home..?"

"When a Brief gets a penthouse, it usually means buying the entire floor." Bura shrugged with a playful smile.

"Greetings," a robot beeped as it rolled towards them. "May I help with your coat or luggage?"

The blonde blinked and looked it up and down. "Wow, that's a real robot." Mesmerized she could do nothing but stare while the girl next to her seemed to be seething.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Bura growled. "Override code GO10."

Upon that command, the robot beeped. "Confirmed, initiating manual shut down." Then it froze and the lights on its chest and eye monitors turned off.

"D-Did you kill it..?" Usagi frowned.

"I'm going to if Trunks is going to keep being rude! Stay right here." Bura ordered before storming down a hall to the left. "Unbelievable..!"

The blonde shuffled on her feet and set down her suitcase near the entrance, debating or not whether to take off her shoes. Judging by how angry her friend seemed, there might be the possibility she might not be so welcomed here.

"I know you did not just snub me and my friend with a robot, Trunks Brief!" Bura shouted when she reached the workshop. Then she growled in frustration when she noticed he couldn't hear her due to the ear buds he had on to blast his music while he welded something for his latest project.

Bura folded her arms before stomping over and ripping the cord attached to his hearing pieces off of his head.

Trunks jerked back and shut off the torch. "Geez, could you knock before I almost accidentally burn your hand?"

"I was too busy screaming at you. I doubt you could hear it with these on," his younger sister scowled and tossed the headphones against his chest.

"I can see you're mad." Trunks deadpanned.

"Furious, I'm almost downright livid with you right now." She corrected him. "I come here with your new roommate and you don't even come out to introduce yourself? Where are your manners? Do you have any idea how rude it is to treat new guests as guinea pigs for your new model test runs?"

"How'd that go by the way?" He began to put his things down to take a break.

"I'm scolding you right now, shut up." Bura held her hand up, signaling him to not change the subject and to let her finish. "This right here is exactly the reason why I brought my friend here. She needs a place to stay and you need to brush up on your shoddy people skills!" Her hands gestured at him as she ranted. "This cannot go on, Trunks. And if Tsukino-senpai wasn't so stressed about finding a new place to stay last minute, I wouldn't have thought to bring her here."

"And can you remind me why you couldn't have her stay with mom and dad then?" Her brother inquired and rolled his neck to audibly pop his joints.

"Well first off your place isn't as noisy as home. Second, she got divorced and staying with another married couple might make her even more miserable. Third, I feel like you two could use some companionship and benefit from it. Lastly, your place happens to be closer to my campus in case I want to visit  _both_  of you." The younger sibling explained as she confidently lifted her chin.

"Always a catch," Trunks rolled his eyes after lifting up his goggles to rest at his hairline.

"Let's face it Trunks, you could use more friends. You've become a total shut in ever since Kikko left and I don't want to be scheduling play dates for the rest of your life so you won't die alone."

"Don't you ever say her name again," his eyes narrowed in warning.

"Shouldn't you be feeling less raw about it by now? Trunks, it's been six months." She stated with a frown.

"And I give it less than two weeks before I call you to pick your little friend up. Because right now I already feel like I'm going to regret agreeing to this." Trunks yanked at his bangs and huffed in agitation. Much like their father he hated talking about his personal issues and would rather deflect the subject of conversation away from them. He was hardly the opening up heart to heat type. He hated feeling vulnerable and would hide in private or deny whenever he'd shed a tear.

"Listen here, you march out there with a smile and take her bags to her room like the charming gentleman we all know you are or so help me I will ground your balls—" Bura was interrupted by the sound of a female voice clearing her throat.

"Hi," she murmured shyly as she stepped in. "I'm Usagi Tsukino. Thank you very much for having me in your home. I apologize if my stay inconveniences you, but you won't regret it. I promise I'll take good care of this place and I hope we can get along." The blonde blushed and bowed graciously.

Bura was silent in shock, hoping she hadn't overheard their entire discussion. Then she recalled the workshop being soundproof and relaxed. Her blue eyes left the blonde and locked onto her brother's awestruck face.

Trunks looked like he was witnessing the heavens part as he took in the sight of what appeared to be an angel to him. Long hair spun from gold, smooth pink skin, vibrant cerulean eyes, full lips, long eyelashes, and she was cutting a wonderful figure in her casual clothes. She was petite; her posture looked like she was feeling pretty shy, and those big blue orbs held such innocence. How could someone be so gorgeous and cute at the same time? He was drawing a blank on plausible scientific explanations as that part of his brain was experiencing technical difficulties.

Usagi glanced up and flushed as he blatantly stared in response. She hoped she wasn't being too forward and offended him. How would she forgive herself now that she finally saw what he looked like? That mental image of the skinny blue-haired Umino doppelganger was burned away from the searing hot reality. He was a strikingly handsome man, a real hunk to be perfectly honest. The most baffling thing is that he was covered in oil or some other mechanical fluids. If she saw him freshly showered, she was convinced he'd have her swooning. That soft looking mane of lavender hair, icy blue eyes you could drown in, tan skin, and athletic figure was making her lightheaded.

"This is the part where you say words too," Bura playfully elbowed him on the side.

"Uh," Trunks stammered, trying to get a grip. His baby sister inwardly smirked at how tongue tied he suddenly was, his mood no longer sulky and gruff.

"Trunks Brief, I…um, welcome. Glad to have you." He said matching the red hue on the blonde's face.

"I'm sure she'd love to see her room now. Her bags have to go somewhere." The blue-haired girl hinted with a wink.

"Right, of course…follow me," Trunks cleared his throat and led the way, carrying her things.

Usagi followed while trying to keep her head from spinning. So far so good but now she was having some doubts on living under the same room with such a stunning specimen of a man. The rhythm of her heartbeat quickened in pace at the idea of sharing meals with him day and night. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

Her eyes lowered their gaze to seek the floor in contemplation but locked on his firm derriere as he walked. 'Definitely not a good idea, but worth it…' She thought in a mix of delight and shame.

"I'm sure you two will get along famously." Bura whispered mischievously, snapping her out of her lewd thoughts. It was no secret where she caught the blonde looking.

"Well, we can't be entirely sure since we just met but so far he's been very kind!" Usagi flailed, all red and flustered. God she was suddenly feeling embarrassed over how easily she would blatantly ogle him like a horny schoolgirl. She was shamelessly acting like Minako at that moment!

The CEO stopped suddenly at the guest room door. Her words hit a nerve and brought back a memory he had been trying not to relive over and over for the past couple of months.

" _Trunks, you are a very kind man…but I don't think you can give me what I truly want. I'm sorry." Kikko's voice echoed through the hall and the bouquet of flowers hit the ground, sending petals scattering in all directions._

"Okay, big hugs goodbye!" Bura exclaimed and threw herself into his side to embrace him. "I've got a world to take over." She grinned up at him and tipped him a wink before moving to hug Usagi.

"Thank you again, Bura-chan." Usagi said her gratitude ever apparent.

"You're welcome," she held her tight only to lean in and whisper. "I'll be checking in at least twice a month at my busiest. So play nice and let nature take its course."A sly smirk decorated her red colored lips.

At that, the blonde's cheeks colored to match the shade of the other girl's lipstick. Oh the predicament she had suddenly found herself in, all due to the younger one's design.

Bura was gone and Trunks snapped her out of her internal whirlwind of conflicting emotions.

"Usagi Tsukino," he repeated her name, his voice rich yet stern to her ears. He was rather good at remembering names right away upon introduction. "I'm a generous guy, and my hospitality isn't something to be taken for granted. So if this is going to work out, you will abide by my house rules." He said with his big bad boss voice he'd use to discipline employees.

The woman looking up at him fidgeted nervously upon his change in demeanor. Did she do something wrong? Did he catch her staring?! Oh dear he isn't going to ask her to perform certain _services_  to keep her place under his roof, is he? She gulped at the idea. She read enough of Minako's erotica novels to draw a conclusion to what those would be. Her knees suddenly trembled over her imaginings.

"Rule number 1, don't take my stuff."

She blinked. Well that was anticlimactic and sort of rude.

"This includes food to the right of the second shelf of the fridge, the left is yours. The third is communal." Trunks instructed.

Her mouth was agape at hearing such a thing.

"Rule number 2, any company you bring should be run by me first. If you're bringing a man home for—you know—" He paused to clear his throat and blushed, noting her lowering her head to blush as well. "I'd advice against it after 11PM. No more than three people over here at once, so no parties."

Usagi hid her face as she blushed at him implying her having relations in his home. Given, he didn't really know her but it was awfully embarrassing and also depressing. After all, it's been a while since she had been with a man.

"Rule number 3, there should be no loud music when I'm sleeping or in the workshop. You can wear headphones while cleaning if you insist on listening to some. Rule number 4; don't disturb me in my workshop or bedroom unless it's utterly necessary."

She gave a faint nod, just doing so to move the conversation along. She wasn't listening while growing more solemn by the minute.

"Any questions..?" He inquired, looking at her intently.

"No," she squeaked. The sound of his voice reached her ears as he said something else but she wasn't paying attention to it. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if there was anything you'd want to make your stay more comfortable?" He repeated, seeing her face grow sadder as he spoke.

"I honestly don't know. I'll get back to you," her voice shook. She lowered her head and turned to enter her room, quickly closing it behind her. The tears rolled down her cheeks and she covered her mouth to contain her shuddering breath.

Trunks was taken aback at her sudden withdrawal, wondering if there was something he said that came out wrong. Should he apologize immediately? Or should he give her space to work through whatever mood she was in first?

He paced away from the door, and then paced back. This was so confusing. He wasn't good at handling things like this. 'Fuck it,' he thought. He'd return to his workshop and come back to tell her he'd order take out for dinner to make her first day at home easier.

Meanwhile the blonde was forcing herself to unpack through the tears. It was never easy. She had remembered moving with Mamoru and unpacking his things along with her own. Now it's only her things. Looking at the king sized bed that was now hers was another stab in the heart realizing she had no one to share it with. Sure she had been through this before, moving out and into her small apartment without him. However, it didn't get much easier.

Her life's dream, since she dated him in high school, had all been about marching down the altar in a white gown and getting the house with the white picket fence with a rose garden. Now it's almost as if she were back to square one. She had her big wedding, she didn't get her house but that didn't really matter to her anymore. Mamoru was no longer by her side. She had no children to take care of. What was left for her now? Her dream fell apart and now she was staring at the pieces wondering where to start again. How does one build their life back from scratch?

After unpacking, she had a good long cry in the rather extravagant waterfall shower. Just as she was in the middle of getting changed, there was a knock at her door. "Yes..?" She called out.

"It's me," Trunks mentally kicked himself. Of course it was him. He was the only other person in the apartment. "I made coffee, I was wondering if you'd like some."

"Yes, thank you." She answered, trying to conceal the mood from her tone of voice. "Um, I'm getting changed so I'll be out in a second."She swallowed hard, seeing how puffy her eyes looked in the mirror from crying.

"Look, I don't know much about you. Bura didn't really get into details over what you've been through…I—I know how hard it is. I understand the pain you're going through, I really do. Sometimes you feel like everything inside of you is self destructing and you just want to keep your distance until you can find the strength to keep yourself together. It's tiring, but it'll get better. I promise." he licked his lips and took in a deep breath.

Her blue eyes were full of tears again at the description he painted. It had literally been what she was feeling for the past few months. She covered her mouth to muffle the sob coming out of her quivering lower lip.

"You don't have to put on a brave face just to be polite to me. I want you to be honest. And if you don't want me to see you or be around you, by all means, feel free to tell me to piss off. I can leave your coffee tray here at the door if you like. I'll even do the same with dinner tonight, when it arrives. I'm ordering out since it's your first day here. I figure you need the time to adjust."

She let out a whimper in between her sniffling. It was weird, hearing him speak, somehow made the pain less intense. It soothed her a little, made her somehow relieved. For once she wasn't feeling so alone in the dark. "Y-You can leave my coffee at the door," she said softly.

"All right," the CEO said, sounding a tad relieved she responded without any hysterics or angry backlash. He took a few steps to retrieve her coffee along with a tray carrying the milk, cream, sugar, and spoon.

"And Trunks..?" Usagi called out shyly.

"Yeah what," He looked back at the door patiently.

"Thank you," she breathed while clutching her chest, enchanted by the fluttering of her heart.

**And so begins the tale of two broken hearts beginning to connect upon mending. I don't know why but the muse compelled me into writing this. I always was inspired by listening to some music but that was never enough to follow through and put down some serious word count. Right now I'm riding the wave of productivity and I'm loving it so far. Pray it lasts!**

**...Or you could, you know, leave me reviews. Hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink, cough cough!**

**The title of this story is from the song Back to You by Twin Forks. Originally it was going to be called Science and Faith like the song by The Script, due to their viewpoints clashing. Now I'm keeping this title for the theme of life steering you towards the path to find your match, even if its bumpy and off your desired road. When has life ever given a shit about our plans, anyway?**


End file.
